A Strange Encounter: Sasuke are you gay?
by Mei Michigo
Summary: UPDATED- Mei Michigo disguised as a boy is summoned by the Hokage. People start asking questions Mei suspects shes been found out. Sakura is worried why Sasuke wants to know about Meis every whereabouts. Has Meis disguise had a bad effect? Is Sasuke gay?


This is a completely different version after realising I posted in the wrong one. "My bad" enjoy the actual intended story. Love M..M x.

For the people who wanted background information on Mei Michigo: #

Mei's parents were both respected medical ninja of the leaf village. Although after her mothers tragic death her father fled the village along with a very young Mei meaning Mei had no memory of her time at the leaf as well as her mother. Her father views change completely and now believes women don't belong as Ninja and instead should stay at home. After long awaited years Mei stumbles across the leaf village much older and disguised as a boy uncovering secrets of her early childhood and getting into tricky and humorous situations with Naruto and the gang.

Summary: UPDATED-Mei Michigo disguised as a boy is summoned by the Hokage. People start asking questions Mei suspects shes been found out. Sakura is worried why Sasuke wants to know about Meis every whereabouts. Has Meis disguise had a bad effect? Is Sasuke gay?

Chapter 1:

"Where are you going?" Questioned Sasuke as he chased after Mei

"None of your business" she called back trying to sustain a fake manly tone of voice.

"Sasuke you forgot your shirugen" a further behind Sakura called trying to get Saskue's attention

Sasuke had transported in front "You're not going anywhere" he grinned as he got closer.

"You NEED to stop doing that" said a frustrated Mei.

Flicking her hair and licking her lips Sakura butted in "Come on Sasuke baby, I know a place" trying to pull him away from Mei.

Ignoring her completely Sasuke continued "Like I said before your _not _going anywhere" this time quite coldly. Even Sakura looked shock at how easily his facial expression had changed.

"Let go of me" Mei called with her actual female voice of course realising her mistake she cleared her throat "I mean let go of me. _Man_." She said this time much more masculine.

"I think you should listen to him" said a male voice behind Mei.

She thought it would be Naruto because any opportunity to fight Sasuke I'm sure he wouldn't miss but instead she met the eyes of Kakashi Sensei someone Mei thought was nothing less than_ 'complete manly sexiness'' _to be word-for-word but of course she couldn't show any emotion towards him as so far she was successfully passing as a boy.

"The 3rd Hokage has summoned you the tower" he informed Mei.

Turning round to face Sasuke she smirked "Better luck next time" and her and Kakashi were off.

She could just here Sasuke turn round and ask "So where's my shirugen then?"

"Ugghh did I say shirugen I meant..." said Sakura blushing searching in her pocket for something else in embarrassment.

Sasuke of course was gone before she could pull anything out leaving Sakura gloomy and alone. Mei _almost_ felt sorry for her.

"So what does the Hokage want then?" Mei Questioned Kakashi.

He stopped in his pace and faced Mei getting closer to her 'omg omg he likes me!" she thought to herself.

"Where's the ramen money you owe me?" he asked sounding annoyed. Before she knew it smoke was everywhere and no other but Naruto Uzumaki was standing in front of her. "Gotcha!" laughed Naruto.

"Your an idiot" grinned Mei completely impressed by Naruto's improving jutsu as she passed Naruto the long awaited money she had borrowed from him .

"C'mon admit it I'm good" said Naruto.

The way the sun was passing his eyes it looked like you were looking into the ocean if you stared into his pupils long enough.

There was silence as they both stayed at each other but Naruto's growling stomach broke the silence instantly, Mei turned to face him and said"Ramen?".

"A potential Hokage has to keep his strength up" Naruto replied.

"A potential Hokage should be willing to pay for the less fortunate" smirked Mei as they headed into ichiraku.

"Three bowls please" Naruto signalled.

"Who's the third for?" Mei asked suspiciously glancing around to fortunately see **no** sign of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Me" Naruto answered with a mouthful of ramen.

"Of course" she giggled.

"Why don't you take of that hat its boiling" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine" said Mei adjusting her hat firmly down because underneath was nothing less than long fair hair which she was sure would reveal her true identity if removed.

"c'mon" said Naruto poking and trying to grab the hat. "Shadow clone Jutsu" he shouted as multiple versions of him had dispersed all around the room.

"Look if your losing your hair?" said one Naruto

"Take of the hat!" said another Naruto

"There is lotion or cream for premature hair loss" said one from behind

.

"c'mon we all going to start loosing our hair" said one from in front.

"Just _some_ earlier than others" smirked the Naruto that Mei knew must have been the real one.

"STOP!" screamed Mei. "I'm not loosing my hair and I DONT need premature hair loss cream O.K!"

As all the clones vanished. "Oh well ok" Naruto grinned as he wolfed down another mouthful of ramen.

"So?….." he asked.

"So what!" said a frustrated Mei making sure her hat was still on firmly.

"So... are you going to finish your ramen?" he drooled.

Passing it into his direction she replied "Knock yourself out".

Making a weird slurping noise he gulped it all down. "Aw yum, dude you're the best" he exhaled

"I knew I would find you two here" said a familiar voice.

Mei and Naruto turned round to be met by the real Kakashi Sensei reading that ridiculous 'Make out' booklet.

"Mei Michigo" said Kakashi.

"Yes?" she asked trying not to blush because of the developing obsession she had with Kakashi.

"The 3rd Hokage has summoned you to the tower" he finished.

She turned to face Naruto making sure this wasn't one of his tricks _(again)._

Naruto just shrugged to show it had nothing to do with him.

"I'll be right there" she nodded to Kakashi.

* * *

"Thank you Kakashi" called the Hokage as Kakashi left the room.

"Take of your hat" the Hokage asked firmly.

"_What?"_ Mei hesitated her heart was pounding she couldn't disobey the Hokage but she couldn't reveal herself either.

"Look it's ok many of your classmates have sensed it to, your not in any form of trouble" he re-assured her.

Did he know? How Did he Know? Mei thought to herself.

The Hokage stood up and turned so his back was facing Mei and pointed to a bald patch at the back of his head.

"It's happens to all of us"

"WHAT!" Mei called trying not to burst out laughing.

"There's a lotion I'm using for it" said the Hokage as he faced back to her "it'll be back to normal in 3-5 days" he continued as he read from the lotion packaging.

"So you called me for that?" asked Mei relived.

"Of course, what else?" the Hokage asked.

"Oh nothing" said Mei walking towards the door. "Well bye" she waved to the Hokage closing the door as she exited.

Closing her eyes she exhaled in relief.

"You didn't honestly think you could get away with it" said a voice.

"Nope" said Mei with her eyes still closed "but with this lotion maybe I can" she giggled.

"Idiot" said the voice coldly.

Mei looked up to see no other but Sasuke Uchiha.

He pressed her onto the wall "I know it, you know it!" breathing heavily on her ear.

'ew ew ew' Mei was thinking to herself.

"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura watery eyed. "I didn't want to believe it but.. but.. but.." she slurred

"Shut up Sakura" Sasuke screamed getting closer to Mei almost touching her lips.

"Sasuke I'll cut my hair even more and.. and.. I'll wear baggy clothes just don't.." Sakura cried desperately.

Mei couldn't believe this was all happening.

Sasuke grabbed the back of Mei's head and pushed her towards him

"Sasuke what you doing!" bellowed Naruto from down the hall way.

Sasuke twisted Mei towards Naruto and Sakura and ripped off Mei's hat and jacket revealing her very impressive chest and long fair hair.

"You're not BALD!" said Naruto in astonishment.

"Look at her closely you knuckle head" screamed Sakura fly kicking Naruto in the nuts.

In agony he squinted his eyes to Mei "Mei you're your a girl!"

"Ugh-huh" Sakura applauded Naruto for finally working it out.

Sakura just wiped the tears from her eyes in relief "Sasuke is that what you were trying to do? I thought I thought.." she cried happily.

"I thought so too" Naruto agreed.

Sasuke just exchanged glances and said "ignorant little.."

Mei for the first time spoke up as herself and faced the rest of them

"I-I don't know about you but I'm relieved Sasuke wasn't falling for a guy..Well who was me.. but in disguise.. you get what I'm saying right?" she giggled trying to move the subject off the fact that she was actually a girl.

It seemed to be working because Sakura came running towards Sasuke open arms "Oh Sasuke"

But he transported onto the nearest window causing her to run face first into a wall.

Naruto collapsed onto the floor laughing after seeing what had just happened to Sakura.

"Shut up Naruto" screamed Sasuke rubbing her forehead.

"You're eyes were the biggest giveaway" Sasuke whispered to Mei before leaving.

My eyes? She thought to herself.

Sasuke continued "and of course when you went into the girls lavatories… and that pathetic face you make when Kakashi's around and-"

"Alright!" Mei interrupted.

Mei looked back to see Naruto still hysterically rocking on the floor and a heartbroken but somewhat relieved Sakura, who was swirling from the impact that had just occurred.

"I guess that's my queue to go too..._well _bye?" she said as she whisked into the opposite direction that Sasuke had.

The End.

Ideas for a chapter 2 please?

Love M.M x.


End file.
